Awakened Urges
by shamymania
Summary: Shamy one-shot. Set after the events of 8.24.


Amy was on top, which was just the way Sheldon liked it. He liked the feeling of her body on him and looking into her eyes and she made love to him.

They Both were just coming out of the climax of their lovemaking when Amy rolled off top of him. She was now on her back, lying next to Sheldon. She quickly pulled the bed sheet to cover her exposed breasts.

Their hearts were still racing, and they were panting. When she finally caught her breath, all Amy could say was:

"Wow! You really do excel at everything."

"You're pretty good yourself," replied Sheldon.

"Just _pretty good_?" Inquired Amy teasingly.

"Touché. I'm no expert, but I must admit you're sex goddess," said Sheldon.

"I love you." Amy said looking at him sincerely with a smile.

Sheldon returned a smile and said: "I love you, too. I never thought I would be this close to anyone, let alone that it would make me feel this happy. I can't believe we waited this long. I am sorry, Amy."

Before Amy could reply, he continued: "I don't this feeling to ever end. I just want to continue being close to you."

"Me too. Still, that is not realistic, nor is it healthy to be co-dependent on one other. I want us to continue pursue our individual interests and continue to grow in our respective fields. I am sure there will be many things that we will share together while still maintaining our identities," said Amy.

"I agree. You're always so logical," replied Sheldon.

"I don't mean to imply that I'm not relishing in this feeling, because I am. All I mean is that we're here now and that is all that matter. Let's not think about the moment ending." She continued…."Besides, I wouldn't change a thing. We weren't ready before. I happen to thing that everything we experienced led us to this moment, making it even more special. And I don't mean to scare you, but now we focus on our present _and_ our future. Also, I definitely plan on us making up the loss time," Amy said finishing her speech seductively.

"Vixen," replied Sheldon.

Amy simply laughed.

When she finished laughing, Sheldon drew Amy closer to him and place a tender kiss on her lips.

No other words were said. Sheldon and Amy lay in his bed, holding each other and relishing in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Sheldon thought: _How did I ever get this lucky? What did I do to deserve such a woman as Amy? She loves me… and she is mine and I hers._

Meanwhile, Amy was thinking: _I can't believe this is real. My Sheldon finally gave his entire self to me like he has to no other. He must truly love me. I don't feel lonely, not anymore._

Soon both had drifted into a sound sleep, more content than they had ever been.

…

Dawn was breaking. The alarm went off. Sheldon extended his hand to the alarm clock on the nightstand to press the snooze button. He did not want to wake up yet. He would rather continue lying beside Amy. After he pressed the button, Sheldon then turned on his side to look at Amy. She was gone. The bed was cold. No raveled sheets. No trace of Amy's scent on his pillow. Nothing. There was no evidence that Amy had ever been there.

He suddenly realized. A dream. It had all been a dream … a fantasy. Sheldon had had many fantasies since meeting Amy. But never had he had one so real, so vivid.

Sheldon's mind turned to the events of the previous two nights: He and Amy were celebrating the fifth year anniversary of the day they met and had been kissing passionately. He had never done anything like that. He was losing control. Lust. It was pure lust what he was felt as he kissed Amy. That's why he stopped. That's the reason he mentioned The Flash. He needed to regain control. He needed to think about anything but Amy, so he said the next thing that came to his mind.

Before he knew it Amy was angry and arguing with him about a distracted make-out session. Then she left his apartment and did not contact him for 24 hours.

That was the night before. Sheldon had finally reached Amy via Skype. She had looked the saddest he had ever seen her. Then Amy said words he never thought he would hear from her lips. Even with his eidetic memory he would never forget them.

She had said: " _…. being your girlfriend is so challenging, emotionally, physically. I've been incredibly patient for years. Okay, well…. This isn't easy to say because I love you, but I need some time to take a step back and revaluate our situation. I hope you understand. Bye, Sheldon."_ And just like that he was gone.

 _What did she mean when she said she needed space? Were they broken up?_ Sheldon did not know what to think. All he knew was that he could not bear to be away from her.

Sheldon finally understood the concept of irony. It was ironic that for years he had pushed Amy away and ridiculed her for her wanting physical contact and romance. Now, as he lay in his empty bed, all he wanted was to touch Amy. He longed to be close to Amy…. to kiss Amy. He desired Amy. He was in love with Amy. There would never be another for woman so perfect for him. She belonged with him. _Amy… Amy… Amy_. Sheldon felt like his every fiber of his being was going to be consumed by his basic urges. There was no denying it any longer. His urges had awakened; and he had to admit it felt good. He wanted all of Amy. He wanted her mind and her body. And she was gone. _Irony. Ain't it a bitch_ , he thought _._

Sheldon was at loss. He did not know what to do, except give Amy that time she requested. Deep down Sheldon knew Amy would come back to him; but he was not as confident as he had been in times past. Perhaps, Amy had finally realized that he did not deserve her. That she was too much of a woman for him. That her love would always somehow be greater that the one he could offer her. Nonetheless, he wanted her. He needed her.

To get Amy back, he would have to show her he was committed to her completely. Truth be told, he was ready to make a commitment. He was ready to marry Amy. He had bought that engagement ring months ago. It would be waiting for her when she was ready. Sheldon had a feeling that the moment to propose would come sooner rather than later. He also had a feeling that when he did propose, she would say yes. And once Amy was finally his betrothed, all his fantasies would come true.

Sheldon finished tossing and turning in his bed. He and stood up and got ready to face the day just like his Amy would want him to.

As he walked out the door to head toward the bus stop for work (Leonard had still not returned from Vegas), Sheldon thought: _Yes, everything is going to be fine. My Amy will return to me. I'll be waiting. I'll be patient._


End file.
